Envy's Pet
by Jonny2
Summary: Envy has a sex pet but is started to develop some different feeling for it. WrathxEnvy. Yaoi. WrathxEnvyxLust in a later chapter and EnvyxEd in another later chapter. Very slight torture
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: Do we really have to keep making these, we all know that this is a FANfiction site.

Don't own FMA

Warning: Contains Yaoi, Male on Male, gay sex. WrathxEnvy. Also torture, pain, and hurt (not much though). If you don't like any of these things, then get out of my story.

Envy's POV

The brat was getting restless as the days went on. But sooner or later he will accept his fate and his fighting will stop. Sure the other homunculi did ask about where he went, but those questions have gotten less frequent as it seems that Wrath was a bother to everyone has he used to be to me.

But I have found a way to have some fun with him.

As I make my way down to his pen, I can hear his tired breathing. Gods, how I loved the sound of his straining breathing, slightly hoarse from exhaustion, and I was able to hear it every day since I started my little "stress-relief" visits.

This visit surely would be as good as the others have been over the past few months.

Wrath's "pen" was in a secret room that was in a building in the Old Central City that none of the others have even bothered to explore. I started scouting one out a few months ago when I had this idea in my head that is now in effect: Since Wrath was of no use on missions, I should just keep him as my little "pet" to take out my urges and anger on when I couldn't find the Fullmetal Pipsqueak to punch on.

As I walk through the door into the room where Wrath is chained up, I hear the sound of his chain rubbing against the stone floor.

"Go away Envy!" Wrath shouted, his voice straining to try to hide his exhaustion.

"I don't think you're in any position to give orders, brat."

He gave a small cry when I started walking toward him. He looked so helpless and small, as well as cute with his hair thrown all over his face that was dirty from not having a bath in about a week; which reminds me I need to give him his sponge-bath on my next visit.

"Don't run away little Wrath, I just want to play." I said with a deliberate innocent, yet sinister sounding, tone.

"NO! You're just going to hurt me again. MOMMY! I WANT MOMMY!" He never shut up about his "Mommy" Sloth. All Sloth had been doing was acting with him just so that he'd shut up, and Sloth seemed to be a great actress.

"If you shut your mouth, I will TRY to be gentle, understand?" I told him and he gave a weak nod in agreement.

I slowly moved toward him, and crouched down to where our faces were mere centimeters apart. After a few moments of looking into his lovely violet eyes, I overtook his lips with mine. His mouth slowly opened and I shot my tongue in once able. My tongue and his winding together, saliva being swapped and traded.

I broke the kiss after a few steamy minutes and focused on his jaw, dragging my tongue down his jawbone and going for his neck.

I nibbled on his neck and drew a small drop of blood, and I heard Wrath give out a moan that was music to my ears.

"Oh, Envy." Wrath moaned seductively.

"Yes, say my name Wrath." I responded back and went back to sucking on his neck, then collarbone, to which he let out another pleasure induced moan.

"Envy!" Wrath cried out in pent up ecstasy, and then I felt his fingers running softly through my hair. This was much better than taking the sex by force; it was more passionate when both of us were willing.

Once I was through with the collarbone, I moved to his erect nipple. I slowly traced it with my tongue, which made the brat cry out in pleasure.

With that cry, I hardly needed any more encouragement; I quickly went down to his waistline and saw that his cock was already rock-hard, and waiting. I always loved this part.

I licked slowly from the base to the tip, taking my time in order to hear him cry out in pleasure.

I then took the head into my mouth and ran my tongue around the tip, with the encouragement of Wrath's cries. Once I started to bob my head up and down his shaft, I felt him relax, as though he were in his own little world full of pleasure and not in a makeshift dungeon where he gets raped daily.

His cock tasted delicious, despite it being a little dirty. In fact, the dirtiness of it made the flavour all the more desirable. I would be willing to do this all day if I hadn't needed my release also.

I soon found that he had tensed up and his hands were slightly forcing my head to bobbin his lap, but I didn't mind; in fact, I enjoyed his boldness.

"I'm gonna cum, Envy." Wrath whispered, just enough so I could hear.

No sooner had he said that than he forced me to swallow his entire cock. Not a second later did I feel warm liquid fill my mouth and start to force its way down my throat. It tasted just as good as the cock from wince it came. It tasted better than anything I had ever had in my long 400 years of living.

I wanted more.

I heard Wrath sigh because of the afterglow. It seemed that he had just as much fun as I did. For a few minutes I just stared at him lovingly. Why had I not noticed how beautiful he was until now? Why hadn't I felt this love for him as something other than a sex pet?

"You're so cute, Wrath." I told him in a tone that made his eyes widen with either adoration or surprise.

"You've never said that, Envy. To anyone." Wrath said with apparent surprise.

"I know. I hide it well, don't I?"

"I love you, Envy." The words shocked me. How could he feel any love for me, who tortures him on a daily basis? But those words hit my heart in a way that nothing ever had before: I felt loved; Truly loved, by someone that meant it in a non-familial way.

"I love you too, Wrath." And then I kissed him passionately. I gave him a bruising kiss that truly showed how much I love the little brat. Our tongues dancing with each other for what seemed like eternity; however, I still had my own needs to be met.

Wrath broke the kiss this time feeling my hardon against his legs.

"That looks painful, Envy." Wrath said to me in a way that showed true caring.

"Why don't you wet it a little, kid."

I shape-shifted my clothes away and let my cock feel the damp air. It twitched for a moment as it was getting used to the environment. It was going to be interesting to find out if Wrath was a natural at giving blowjobs or not. I couldn't wait.

He started with a little lick on the head that seemed to be just testing it out. He looked so cute with my hardon in his little mouth.

He then put the entirety of it in his mouth and started bobbing his head. He was better than I expected, using his tongue like a true professional. His mouth was so warm and wet. He would need to get my cock nice a wet for what I had planned.

"That's enough for what I have planned." I said to Wrath who looked disappointed that he had to stop.

"But you tasted so good, Envy." Wrath complained with a noticeable pout on his face.

"I know, but I have something planned that you will like." I told him.

A look of mixed pain and anticipation hit his face when he remembered my past visits.

"I knew you'd remember. Now get on your knees and put your ass in the air." I commanded him, which he loyally obeyed.

"You won't hurt my, will you Envy?" he asked innocently.

"You've obeyed me so far with no complaints, so I will try to not make it hurt…. Too much." I said the last part with a mischievous tone, which he looked like he accepted that.

I lined up my cock with his opening and slowly slid it in. Gods he was tight, even after being used like a slut for the past months.

A moan escaped my lips as well as his. I leaned over his back when I was fully inside him and licked up his spine from base to neck, to which he shivered in delight.

I started to slowly pull out of him, and when just the tip was in, I thrust back into him, hilting my cock, while he let out another gasp of pleasure. I could never get tired of the cute gasps and pants that escaped his lips.

My hand sneaked underneath the boy and discovered that the boy was hard again, perhaps more so than last time. I started to jerk him off while listening to his pants like sweet music.

I could feel my release approach again like it had when Wrath was sucking me. I suddenly hilted my cock into his sweet ass and held it there while I unleashed a torrent of cum deep into the small boy, coating his insides with my seed. He came too. My hand got coated in his thick, sticky seed.

Once we both had our supply drained, we fell over onto the floor, with me still inside Wrath. I brought my cum-coated hand up to Wrath's mouth.

"Lick." I commanded, and he willfully obeyed, completely cleaning off my hand.

"I love you, Envy." He said to me sweetly.

"I love you, too, Wrath." I said with my last conscious minute.

We fell asleep there in Wrath's pen; cum soaked and exhausted.

A/N: I fully expect you to review this, because if you don't I will come to your house and stab you with a rusty spork. ;P

I welcome any and all criticism and advice. Thanx


	2. Changes

A/N: I'm glad for the very few people who subscribed to my stories. This is part two of Envy's Pet (duh).

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA or the characters, if I did, there would be Edvy and WrathxEnvy all throughout the story XD.

Envy's POV again.

Envy's Pet 2: Changes

After that first night of pure ecstasy with my little Wrath, I started to increase my visits to a few more times a day. I had a feeling that Wrath actually enjoyed being tied up in a dungeon. That little masochist. Not that I don't enjoy it as well. Wrath being a masochist is perfect for my sadism. Anyway, on this particular day, I seemed to be in a better mood than normal. All the other homonculi could easily see this as I walk through Dante's mansion's halls. I had been wearing a smile, it looked evil, but then all my smiles do, ever since I woke up that morning.

My daily routine since my new type of visits to Wrath had always started with checking on the little brat and have a little "early morning torture fun" with him. He always looks so cute right when he wakes up from a deep sleep, but I cure that sleepiness very quickly with a well-placed hand on a certain place of his. It never failed that he had morning wood every morning since our first "session" of passion.

But he always had a smile on his face when he woke up that I couldn't resist.

This particular day took place about two weeks after the initial "meeting." I was walking down the road in Old Central that led to Wrath's pen with some good news that I hoped he would enjoy. I hoped that he would.

I knew that he heard me approach because I heard his chain rattle against the stone floor. I turn the last corner and set my eyes upon my pet. My property. My fuck toy that I called Wrath. Gods, he looked dirtier than I remember. I look at him with soft loving eyes as he looks back at me with joy plainly shone on his eyes. I could tell he loved seeing his master. I know I loved seeing my pet.

"Hello, Master!" Wrath exclaimed, using the name that actually he insisted on. Though I couldn't honestly say I didn't enjoy hearing that name as well.

"Hello my little pet. How is my fuck toy today?" I asked with my most seductive voice, trying to tease him as best I could, which was very well based on his reaction.

"Horny for you, Master." Wrath panted with extra emphasis on the first word. Gods, he sounded so, whats the word, _desirable_, when he showed he was horny.

"So is your master, but that will have to wait, I have news for you, little one." His face showed disapointment, but then excitement at the mention of news.

"Is it good news for me, Master?" He asked with childish curiosity, his eyes glazed over with anticipation.

"Yes, I think its time you moved into my room at the mansion."

He could've had a heart attack at that moment and wouldn'tve cared. His happiness seemed to radiate off of him and cause me to increase my already high excitement of the change that was going to happen.

He then proceeded to tackle me and kiss me passionately, obviously trying to show his happiness as best he could, and his passion was always welcomed.

"When can I move in, Master?" he asked, eagarly awaiting an answer.

"Well, I was thinking of moving you in today, but if you're not ready…." I teased.

"NO! I'm ready right now, let's go, Master!" the excitement a mask on his face, easy to see, and it seemed to spread to me. I was getting giggly just from being around this kind of happiness.

"Hehehe, then let's get going, Wrath. We have a long walk." I proceded to unlock the chain leash that has been around his neck for months without being taken off. I could see a red ring around his neck where the chain rubbed against his skin. His skin was still so smooth and milky white.

Once out of his leash, he ran to the stairs and was jumping up and down just waiting for me to hurry up.

"Come on, Master." He quickly said, clearly in a hurry to get to his new home.

"My room is not going anywhere, Wrath." My words had no effect though; he still was obviously excited and showed no sign of slowing down.

Eventually we got out of the building and onto the streets; Wrath squinted when he got outside. I remembered that this was the most light he had seen in months.

The walk to the mansion went by rather quickly, maybe not for Wrath though.

We finally reach the mansion and go inside. We meet Lust in the foyer, and she had a look of mild shock on her face.

"Where have you been, Wrath?" Lust asked in her seductive voice.

"Just wondering around." At least the kid was smart enough not to tell the truth, and then I would have to give him punishment, not that he wouldn't enjoy it.

"Oh, is that so?" Lust said and left it at that. It seemed that Lust had a little bit of Sloth in her.

Once that little confrontation was over, Wrath raced up to my room, with my dragging a little behind the brat. He was so easily excited over the smallest things. I was welcomed to my room with a light tackle from Wrath, who apparently had allready seen the little set-up I had for him.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you." He said in rapid fire after seeing the little bad I had set up for him in the corner of my room. Since he was my pet, it was only appropriote that I get him a little cloth cat bed for him. I also added the words 'Envy's Fuck Toy' to the side of the bed so that everyone who saw him sleeping there knew who he belonged to.

"Ok, ok, I get it: you're happy. Now let's get the final touch." I gently told him. The 'final touch' I mentioned was a fancy little colar that I bought (or rather stole, cuz can you see me actually buying something?) for him with his name on the nameplate along the black leather.

He started crying he was so happy and tackled me again, this time knocking me to the floor and proceeded to start passionately kissing me. I could also feel a noticable hard thing pressing against my leg.

"Let's celibrate, Wrath. Go and get in my bed and wait for me there."

This was only going to get better.

**And that's chapter 2, hope you enjoyed. I know I kind of cut it short, but I have no pacience for writing stories over 2,000 words at a time, so the next chapter is going to be one big lemon.**

**Not that anyone cares, but my writing style is the reason I have irregular and large gaps inbetween my story publishings. The way I write a story is that I just decide to write a pairing of someone (preferably EdxEnvy or EnvyxWrath) and I just think of an opening line and go from there. And there is no editing process, I just publish the story as soon as I get done typing it out.**

**Please review, if you don't, I will send out my minions to take you down.**


	3. Celebration

A/N: Nothing to say, except I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: don't own FMA, just write lemons for it.

Chapter 3: Celebration

As Wrath lay on my bed, I go into my closet and look through my drawers, looking for the toys I had gotten for our little fuck sessions. I found them in the back of the very bottom drawers in the back of my closet. I also shape-shifted into nice leather BDSM clothing that I knew Wrath would enjoy and I also pulled out a little something for him to wear.

Once I had gotten the 'toys' out, I went back into my room. Wrath saw me come back into the room and his eyes enlarged ten-fold. He saw the ballgag, the anal plug, the whip, and rope that were in my hands. I did say I was a sadist.

"Dress in these, and be quick about it. I'll be waiting." I told him, to which he responded my imeadiatly took the leather outfit and started to head to the closet before I stopped him. "No, Wrath. You change here in front of me."

A look of total embarresment took over his face. It was so cute and I loved it. It made me smile.

"Don't be embarrassed; I've seen you naked before." I've also seen him with my cock in his mouth, with my cock in his ass, and with his hand jerking me off. So I didn't know why he would be embarrassed over this.

He finally overcame his embarrassment and started to disrobe. I handed him the slick leather top that left his stomach revealed. Once he got that on, he started to take off his shorts, and you could see a noticeable bulge that was his cock. He pulled down the pants and his cock kind of sprung out; it was as hard as a rock, and seemed to be begging for my attention. I still made him put on the leather pants that left his cock open and his ass was accessible.

"Now lay on the bed like a good pet." I commanded. He seemed to be enjoying the humiliation, gods I loved having a masochist in bed. I followed him to the bed and tied his limbs to the bed posts with the rope I got out of my closet. I had to force myself to resist the temptation to take his hard cock in my mouth right then and there.

By the time I finished tying my toy up, Wrath was whining, needing attention. In response to this, I positioned myself in-between his legs. I leaned down to his erection. So close that I could smell it, it smelled heavenly. I could tell he felt me breathing on it because he squirmed furiously when I leaned towards his cock. I breathed on the head of his erection to tease him, but I didn't anticipate his violent reaction. He rocked around the bed as much as his bindings would let him.

"Please, Master." Wrath moaned. He seemed to be as horny as I was, but lacked my self-restraint.

"Fine, since you've been good for me." I softly licked from the base of his shaft to the tip, taking as long as I possibly could. He moaned loud enough that I was worried that some of the other sins would hear, but at that point, I was too horny to care what the other sins heard.

After licking his shaft for a little more, I started sucking a little on the head, getting a deep moan in response, which just encouraged my sucking. As the time went on I gradually took more of his erection into my mouth, with the encouragement of my little pet. Eventually I took the entirety of his length into my waiting mouth. I could feel the head touching the back of my throat, and I knew Wrath could feel the back of my throat because the moaning and gasping just increased.

"I'm gonna cum, Envy." He groaned, in too much ecstasy to remember his habit of calling me Master. I stopped sucking and just stepped back from his bed, not wanting him to cum so soon.

"We can't have you cumming yet, my little slave." I told him. By now, I too was as hard as a rock, and ready for his awaiting opening. "Now it's time for the fun part."

I walked forward slowly, climbed on the bed, and positioned myself at his entrance. I could tell by the look on his face that he was worried about there being no lube, but I think I had enough pre leaking from me that it would suffice. I started to slowly push myself into him as slowly and tantalizingly as I could. He squirmed both in pain and pleasure, but I guess for a masochist like him they were one in the same.

Gods, he was so tight, and so warm. I thought that my cock would melt. I finally got my entire length inside him. I started to move in and out, receiving another moan from my pet. I pulled out until I had just the tip in, and then I hilted myself and I apparently hit his prostate, because he buck wildly in his bindings. From then on I tried to thrust right to that spot, trying to get the same reaction.

After a few minutes of thrusting, I took his cock in him hand and started pumping him in rhythm with my thrusting. His cock was hot and soaked in pre. I looked up to his face, only to be welcomed with a face that showed as though he couldn't be any happier. Wrath was in pure ecstasy.

"Get ready Wrath. I'm gonna cum soon." I said. This got his attention pretty quick. "Do you want it inside or outside?"

"Outside, cover me in your cum, Master." He answered in his sex-induced daze.

I pumped a few more times, until I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled out quick and aimed at his body. I released my seed all over his body. I never knew I could release that much cum. I coated his chest, stomach, and a little of his face with my cum.

The feeling of being covered in cum set him off and he came with a violent torrent that spread over his own body. Now Wrath was covered in both my cum and his.

I leaned down and cleaned off his cum covered cock. His cum tasted as good as it did on first taste. Once I finished cleaning it, I started to crawl up to his face, licking away some cum on my way up. The flavor of my cum mixed with his tasted even better than his alone. I reached his face and kissed him deeply, sharing some of the cum I collected on my way up. I place my hand on the back of his head in his hair, my fingers winding through his black locks. Cut away the rope at his limbs and crawled back to him in my bed.

"Tomorrow night you sleep in your bed, Wrath."

"Yes, master." Then we fell asleep in each other's embrace.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. This whole chapter was just a big lemon. And I do enjoy writing these.**

**Please review it. I will give you cake if you review. It will be chocolate. You'll like it. Honest.**


	4. The Morning After

**A/N: I hate that I don't get to update this story often. I really love this story. Mostly because its one of my favorite pairing. But most people love my other story, Rukia's Curiosity. I have no problem with that story, I love writing it, but I love writing for this story better. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA, just the plot of this story.**

Chapter 4: The Morning After.

I woke up to the view of black hair and the feeling of something around my waist. I sat up, making the form clinging to me shuffle, and saw that the person gripping me was my little pet: Wrath. He looked so peaceful sleeping with his arms around my waist and breathing softly. I could feel each breath on my side, the warmth made me shiver a little. I was still trying to wake up fully, so I just sat back and admired Wrath's beauty.

After a few minutes of me admiring him, Wrath stirred awake, his eyes still trying to focus when he looked up at me. He smiled at me as a lover, and pet, should. (A/N: I honestly don't know how a pet smiles at his master, but it just sounded right)

"Morning, Master." Wrath said, still sounding like he was asleep.

"Good morning, my pet." I responded with a gentle smile. I leaned forward to give Wrath a morning kiss. I captured his lips with mine, feeling his smooth skin against mine drove me crazy. I eventually broke the kiss.

"We can't fuck all the time." I told him. He looked disappointed, but he knew not to back-talk me. I got off the bed and headed towards the bathroom. Once I was finished, I went back to my room, and was welcomed with the sight of Wrath trying out his bed I set up for him.

"Like it?" I asked, surprising him a little. I guess he didn't hear me come in.

"Yes! Very much, Master." He never forgot that Master thing. It didn't matter to me whether he called me Master or not, just as long as he knew who was boss.

"Glad to hear it." And I left it at that. I just sat in a chair and watched him lay in the little bed. I got a black one to match his hair. And the nameplate was pure gold. Good thing I didn't pay for it, it would have cost a human thousands. "Let's go get something to eat."

"Ok!" he said, clearly still happy about the little bed. I looked like something for a giant cat, but Wrath seemed to like it, so I didn't say anything. We walked down to the kitchen, meeting Greed on the way (This takes place before Greed died) and he looked at us funny. Probably because Wrath was close enough to hug my leg, and that he was still wearing the collar I gave him with his name on it. Good thing it was only his name, cause if it had what was written on his bed, the other sins wouldn't get off my back about it.

"Where'd you get that collar, kid?" Greed asked in that charismatic voice of his.

"I had it made!" Wrath answered. Good answer, because Greed would've given me hell if he knew I gave it to him. Not that I'm afraid of him, but it would be a pain in the ass.

"Nice, keep the greediness up kid." Greed called as we left him for the kitchen. Greed really lived up to his name. We arrived at the kitchen to the smell of pancakes. Sloth was at the stove with a skillet and spatula in hand. Sloth was truly the motherly type, I despise that the Fullmetal Pipsqueak had a mother like this and not me. But with that motherly cooking, she also had motherly hearing.

"What was that noise last night you two?" she asked, making me freeze in my tracks. Damn her. She was a full floor down from us, how could she hear? I had to make something up quick.

"Wrath was in my room, so I had to beat him around a little." Which wasn't entirely false.

"Is that so?" Sloth said, doubt dripping off her words. Wrath tried to help.

"Yeah, I was in Envy's room when I shouldn't have been, I even have the bruises to prove it."Good little Wrath. Helping out Master like a good pet. And he did have bruises, but I knew he loved receiving them. To him, they must be like medals of honor.

"That's not good Wrath, you shouldn't be in other people's rooms without their permission." Sloth lectured in a motherly tone.

"Next time I'll ask." Wrath said apologetically. I noticed he could be a great actor when the time calls for it.

"You better, Wrath. Cause next time it's going to be more than just bruises." I hope that sounded convincing. I then saw Sloth glance down at Wrath's neck, noticing the collar.

"Where did you get that, sweetie?" She asked innocently.

"I had it made yesterday. I got the jeweler guy to make one with my name on it." Wrath explained.

"As long as you like it." Sloth responded and left it at that and returned to cooking.

"So what's for breakfast, Sloth?" I asked, already knowing what was to eat.

"Pancakes and Red Water." She said. Mmm. I loved pancakes red water. Even though we didn't need to eat human food like pancakes, we enjoyed the taste just like a human would. We may not be human, but we do have a sense of taste and we enjoyed good food just like a human would. I was wondering where Lust and Gluttony were. Gluttony was probably out to get something big to eat out in Amestris, and Greed had probably already eaten the first batch, that greedy bastard. Lust was starting to worry me. Then it hit me. A possible reason why I hadn't seen Lust this morning.

Lust's room was right next door to ours.

**A/N: Cliffies are a good spot to stop at. It keeps you coming back for more. Sorry, but Cliffys are a part of serializations.**

**What will Lust do? Has she heard Wrath and Envy's sex? Those questions will be answered in the next chapter.**

**Please review, I don't get a lot from this story and I always love the ones I do get.**


	5. Discoveries

A/N: I'm surprised I'm updating so soon. I'm not complaining, I love writing this story. It's a treat to write yaoi stories for me since I usually write for Rukia's Curiosity, my other story on here.

Disclaimer: Don't on FMA.

I also don't own the song "March of the Pigs" by Nine Inch Nails. You'll find out why I need this disclaimer later in the chapter. All rights of that song go to Trent Reznor. Luv ya Trent. Keep on rockin'.

I tried to cover my shock, and I seemed to do it because nobody looked at me. I needed to check if Lust heard us last night ASAP. I didn't want it to get out that he kept a little sex toy in my room, and I especially didn't want it to get out that Wrath was said sex toy. Yeah, I wanted people to see that I was mean and cruel, but not perverted. But I think what scared me so much was that if the rest of the sins found out, they would make me stop. I didn't want to lose Wrath. I didn't show it in front of him, but I really cared for that kid. Gods, I hated getting lovey dovey, even in my own head. If I started acting all touchy feely, it would ruin my good name. (A/N: what good name? XD)

Breakfast couldn't have ended sooner for me. As soon as I finished eating, I started to head off to my room. Wrath grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"Where're you going, Envy?" I was glad he didn't use Master, but he was getting all attached and that wasn't very good.

"Just going to my room."

"Since when did you become attached to Envy, Wrath?" I heard Sloth ask. Damn kid, talking that way towards me. I know I told him we couldn't act all close in front of the other sins. So I gave him a glare that told him that he fucked up. He flinched a little, probably thinking about the punishment he was going to get. And it wasn't going to be one of the "fun" punishments that he enjoyed. He won't be getting the sex he loved tonight.

"No reason." Wrath said innocently and let go of my wrist. He looked bummed, but that's what he got for his mistake. I headed off as soon as he let go of my wrist, walking very quickly up to the 3rd floor. I didn't see anyone on my way there, so Lust must either be out, or still in her room. I reached the hallway of my room and Lust's room just as Lust was opening the door to her room to go back in. She must have just come out of the bathroom. She saw me as I turned the corner.

"Hello, Envy. Did you sleep well?" Lust asked in a playful tone that hinted that she knew something, but I couldn't know for sure if she knew exactly what.

"Yes. And you?"

"I decided to stay up a little late for some _entertainment._" This didn't help my nervousness.

"What kind of entertainment?"

"Just something a little X-rated." My heart was starting to pound harder. I hope she couldn't hear.

"Okay, just what kind of X-rated?" I knew I was probably setting myself up, but I just had to know if she knew.

"Nothing much. Yaoi entertainment always thrills me." I thought she could see my heart pounding out of my chest. She knew. Of course she knew. Now the question was how to keep her silent. I couldn't exactly kill her.

"Okay, Lust. I know you know. How much do you want in order to keep you quiet to the other sins?"

"Oh, I don't want anything monetary. Just a simple request is all I have in mind." I knew it wasn't going to be monetary. We all could get money easily, so we rarely needed it. But this request of hers could be annoying to deal with.

"Okay," I said, annoyance tracing my words, "what kind of request?"

"I want to see how you two do it. I only heard what you and Wrath were doing. I need to see it. I was a little shocked to learn you were into bondage, but with Wrath, that just defines lust." Of course she would want to see. Her name is Lust after all. Anything having to do with sex she was into, but yaoi really got her off. Everyone in the mansion knew that Lust was a little yaoi fangirl, though she never showed it. It was almost impossible to ignore her moaning while fingering herself while watching yaoi anime. I would never understand otakus. (A/N: yes, I made Lust an Otaku. MY STORY, MY STORY!) But Lust hid her fandom very well.

"Fine. When do you want to see?"

"Tonight." Her voice full of finality. This was going to be so embarrassing. For me and for Wrath. I would have to tell him sometime today.

"Alright. Fine. You can watch, but ONLY watch."

"Deal" Lust said, and then went into her room. I felt embarrassed and humiliated. Tonight was going to be horrible. I went down the hall a little more to my room. I went in and just lay on the bed to think. Tonight Wrath and I are to have an audience during our sex. Wrath will be glad that we are going to have sex, but embarrassed that we are to have an audience as well.

I needed to just relax. I could take this. If it would keep the rest of the sins from knowing, I would have to just suck it up and deal with it. I got up and walk to my stereo to listen to something to calm my nerves. I needed something violent sounding to take the edge off, so I stuck in Nine Inch Nails' The Downward Spiral and turned it to track four, "March of the Pigs" and immeadiatly was welcomed with the sound of a sole drum beating away as fast as it could. I turned and walked back to the bed. Singing along with it when Trent started singing. "Step right up! Rush! Push!" and so on.

The song got to the silent part in the middle when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I yelled to the visitor. Wrath stepped in and was about to say something when the song's volume exploded back for the second half of the song. (Listen to the song and you'll know what I'm talking about.) I got up annoyingly and walked over to my stereo to turn down Trent's singing to background noise. Once the volume was down far enough, Wrath was able to talk.

"I'm sorry about what happened at breakfast, Master." He looked down at his feet as he said the last few words.

"Don't worry about it, Wrath. But don't let it happen again."

"Yes, Master."

"Now, I have some news you may or may not like." I had to tell him sometime today, might as well be right now.

**A/N: Yes, Lust heard them get it on, and she's bribing them with it. Ah, blackmail. It's a beautiful tool to get people to do what you want them to do. MWAHAHAHAHA….**

**Please review.**


	6. Anticipation

**A/N: to my fans of this story, I thank you for reading this. Most people just read my other story, but you are the lucky few to read the story that I love more. I do love this story and am saddened that more people don't read it. Thank you for sticking with this story this far.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own FMA. Want to though. I also don't own any music mentioned in this chapter. All rights go to their respective copyright holders.**

Wrath stood there obediently while I explained the situation with Lust. He seemed to take it rather well. He just seemed to be happy that the sex was on tonight. I guess that glare I gave him at breakfast really did make him think that there wasn't going to by sex tonight. Once I was finished explaining, he still seemed happy about the sex. It was starting to worry me whether he listened to me or not.

"Hey! Did you hear me, Wrath?" I asked, raising my voice a little so I knew he could hear me.

"Yes, Master. Lust is going to watch us tonight. I heard you." He said in a peppy voice, a smile still plastered across his pale face.

"And you're alright with that?"

"Yes, Master. As long as I'm with you, I don't care who watches." I couldn't resist that level of cuteness, though I made sure not to show my soft side. My soft side made me want to glomp him every time he said something cute. But my bad-ass pissed-off side kept my soft side in check.

"Good." I said, glad that he understood. It was easier than I thought, but I wish I was as cool with this as he was. I looked at the clock and it showed noon. Time flew faster than I thought. I wasn't hunger, but given Wrath's energetic nature, I bet he was. "Hungry, Wrath?"

"No, I'm still full from breakfast."

"Then what do you want to do until tonight?" I had no plans, so maybe he had something fun in mind.

"Well, I kind of liked that song you were playing when I walked in." Wrath said shyly.

"Oh, March of the Pigs? Then you'll like 'Closer' or maybe 'Starfuckers Inc.'" I was a huge music buff. I usually wore headphones when strolling around the mansion. When anyone asks me about a song they heard me play, I eagerly answer questions. (A/N: this is me putting a little bit of my personality into Envy as I too am a music lover.)

"OK, will you show me?"

"I'd love to." We spent the rest of the day by my CD collection and stereo listening to Nine Inch Nails, Rammstein, Dir en Grey, etc. He liked the vast majority of the songs I played. I was just happy to have someone to talk music with. Wrath seemed to have a good ear for musicianship and tone. And as far as I could tell, he had good taste.

Time flew by at breakneck speed for the second time today. In between changing CDs, Wrath and I heard a knock on the door. I glanced at the clock and it said it was eight in the afternoon. I had only one guess for who it could be.

Lust.

**A/N: it kills me that I had to make this chapter sooooo short, but the next chapter I wanted to keep all in one. You can expect a big lemon, cuz in the next chapter: Lust is the audience.**

**Please review.**


	7. Additions

A/N: Nothin to say, cept enjoy this chapter.

Diclaimer: You know already if you've read my other chapters.

I got up and walked slowly to the door, wanting to get this over with but afraid of how this was going to make the sex. I was fully prepared for this to be a very awkward night. I looked at Wrath when I got to the door and saw that he seemed happy from the anticipation.

With a deep breath, I opened the door and was welcomed by Lust's perfect features smirking at me.

"Ready, Envy?" She asked seductively.

"Yeah," I said with some hesitation in my voice. "come on in, we'll get started in a minute." She didn't show it, but I knew Lust was probably dancing around in her head. It was no secret that she loved yaoi, but now that she got to see it in person, she was probably on cloud nine.

"Is it time, Master?" Wrath murmured to me. I could hear that he was trying to be extra obedient for Lust's pleasure.

"Well aren't you cuter than I remember." Lust giggled out like she was talking to a small child. She walked over to him and petted him like he was her pet instead of mine. She better not get too close to my pet. But I had faith that Wrath wouldn't leave me for Lust. I doubt Lust could provide the punishments that Wrath so desperately craved.

"Wrath, hurry up and get on the bed and wait for me." I commanded, going from kind owner I was a minute ago into an angry slave-driver that I always was when we had sex. "Lust, you can sit wherever and watch." I just whispered that last part, but she seemed to hear it because she smiled widely.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure to have the best view." She sounded like she was up to something, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I stored it in the back of my mind for later.

I turned away from her and headed to the closet to get the supplies we used last time. I glanced at my bed and saw that Wrath was already laying down with his limbs splayed everywhere, waiting for the rope. I didn't see where Lust was, but my guess was that she would try to sit as close as possible.

I came back into the room with the rope in one hand and Wrath's outfit in the other. I tossed the shiny leather clothes at the bed.

"Change." I commanded of Wrath, which he flawlessly obeyed. As he changed, I looked around the room to see Lust sitting in a chair against the wall. I was curious as to why she didn't pull closer like I expected her to. My curiosity outweighed my concern and just let it be and see what she would do.

Wrath changed quickly and laid back on the bed like he was before, waiting for me to tie his limbs to the bedposts. I climbed on the bed and started to tie the ropes to his limbs then tie the other ends of the ropes to the bedposts. Once I was finished, I looked back to Lust and saw that she was observing Wrath's bed. I heard her chuckle. Most likely from seeing the name plate.

"Appropriate nameplate, Envy." She mentioned. "I guess 'Envy's Fuck Toy' is a good nickname for Wrath."

"Are you here to watch, or to ogle Wrath's and my things?" I asked, still annoyed that she was blackmailing me about this.

"Oh, I plan to watch. It's just that this bed caught my eye." I didn't know what to say, so I just went back over to Wrath. I purposely left the ball-gag out of this because I loved Wrath's voice when he moaned and yelled in pleasure. "Ah, you're starting." She said and then started to pull the chair she was sitting in closer.

As embarrassing as it was to have an audience, I tried to just push her presence here out of my thoughts.

"Ready, Wrath?" I asked teasingly, completely hiding my embarrassment.

"Yes, Master. I'm ready." Wrath whimpered. I could see that he was already starting to get hard. I'd have to add exhibitionist to the list of Wrath's kinks.

I began my teasing with brushing a single finger around his crotch, but not touching his growing member, making him groan in frustration and causing his member to grow more quickly. Once his member was fully grown, I started to trace his urethra with my finger. Rubbing the underside of his erection from the base of the shaft to the tip of the head caused him to gasp and twitch. Pre was starting to leak from his cock and flow down the shaft, making it slick and smooth. I glanced over at Lust and saw that she had a hand in between her legs and starting to breathe heavily.

Once I noticed that she was masturbating, I took it up a notch and started to lick from the base to the tip. I licked slowly, causing Wrath to moan and gasp more violently, and tasted his pre. It tasted amazing, but not as good as his seed which I have come to love.

After a few minutes of tasting Wrath's pre, I started to lick around the head of his erection, receiving a moan in response. His tip was completely soaked in pre, which was still furiously pumping out. I wanted to have some fun with Lust, so I had an idea. I pumped Wrath's cock a little in order to coax out enough pre to coat two fingers. I wiped the tip with my index and middle finger and looked over at Lust.

"Come and have a taste, Lust." She blushed furiously, but slowly got up and walked over to the bed. "Here. Lick." She obeyed and started to suck on my two fingers, drinking all the pre I had collected. Her mouth was so warm, which is probably one reason she was named Lust.

"Mmm." was all she said with my fingers in her mouth. The vibrations from that traveled all over my body. She finished up and removed my fingers from her mouth. "Delicious." She just kneeled right there in front of us, but I paid her no mind, I kind of liked this.

I returned to Wrath and started to suck the tip, drinking away at the pre he was leaking. He moaned in gratitude from this. He loved this just as much as I loved doing it. I gradually started to take in more and more of his aching cock until I took it all in my mouth. His cock just seemed to better in taste every time we had sex. It was deep in my throat when I hummed a little to give his erection a little vibration. He seemed to like it because he bucked wildly around in his binding.

"I'm gonna cum, Master." Wrath moaned out. We couldn't have him cumming so soon, so I clutched the base of his cock quickly and applied pressure to insure that he would not cum so soon.

"Not so soon, my pet." I seductively told him. "Master must have his own fun before this ends." I slowly let go of his erection and climbed up on the bed and sat on my knees in between his legs. I looked over at Lust and her face showed that this was a moment that she was waiting for.

By this time, I was already as hard as Wrath and wanted this more than him. I positioned my own length up with his opening and prodded, testing to see if he was willing enough to allow me entry. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lust get up and head for the door.

"Where are you going, we are just getting to the good part." I called to her, elevating my volume to compete with Wrath's loud moaning. Wrath seemed not to notice too much. He just wanted me to enter him and was struggling against the rope.

"Just going to get something, continue as you were." Lust said, her voice was slightly strained; probably because she was so in heat. I just did as she said and returned my attention to Wrath.

As she left, I started to push my pre-cum soaked member inside Wrath's waiting opening, straining against Wrath's muscles. I finally managed to enter him after struggling to get inside him. Inside it was hot. It felt like I was melting with the heat that was radiating off his insides. I looked down at Wrath's face and saw that his eyes were almost rolled back in his head and his mouth hang opening with his tongue hanging out like a dog panting. I leaned forward and licked from his chest all the way up to his mouth, taking my time as I passed his neck. I nibbled a little on his lip before I claimed his lips in a violent kiss that lasted a few minutes.

What broke the kiss was a feeling of something prodding my opening. I whipped my head around to see Lust, completely naked except for a strap-on that she must have had in her room and must have been that _item_ that she left to retrieve.

"What the hell, Lust!" I yelled at her. I then noticed that the strap-on must be lubed up because it felt smooth and slippery.

"What's the matter, Envy? You don't like being on the receiving end?" Lust teasingly cooed into my ear. Her head was resting on my back. She leaned near my ear again and started to nibble on the earlobe.

Oh my GOD that felt good. And her prodding actually didn't too bad either. Was this what Wrath felt right before I penetrated him? If so, then I had to try this more.

"Get ready, Envy. Here it goes." She said right before thrusting hard and forcing the strap-on into my own opening just like my erection had into Wrath. It hurt like hell at first, but I gradually grew used to the feeling of it being in me and grew to like it then love it. Lust left the full length of it inside me for a minute so I could get used to it then she quickly pulled out and thrust back in even harder than before. She hit my prostate dead on, almost making me cum inside Wrath, but I gained control just in time.

"Oh GOD!" I screamed when she hit that certain spot. I have to let Wrath do this to me if this feels this good.

"Thought you might like this, Envy." Lust cooed. If she kept doing this, I wasn't going to last much longer. I tried to last a little longer by partially focusing on Wrath's erection. I gripped it with a hand and started pumping it in rhythm to Lust's thrusts. But that didn't really make me last any longer. The feeling was just too good. "I'm gonna cum."

After a few more thrusts from Lust, I hilted myself in Wrath unleashed my seed inside him, coating his insides with white cum. Wrath in turn came like a fountain of delicious seed. I positioned my mouth in front of the torrent, trying to drink as much of the delicious liquid as I could. Lust most likely came as well because she wrapped her arms around my stomach and gripped tightly.

I fell on top of Wrath's cum-covered body, Lust following because her strap-on was still inside me. If someone were to enter right now, they would see an androgynous body with his/her dick inside a cum covered kid, and a grown woman with a strap-on inside said androgynous body. It would make for an awkward explanation.

I looked up at Wrath and saw that he seemed to have passed out. Just as I noticed this, Lust pulled her toy out of me and stood up.

"That was amazing, Envy. Mind if I join some other time as well?" She asked in a sex-induced daze.

"With sex like that, you can join anytime you want." I responded in a similar daze. With a smirk on her face, Lust walked quietly back to her room. I just lay there for a few more minutes. I then got up and cut the rope from Wrath and placed him in his bed. He immediately curled up in a little ball like a cat would. I looked down at him, admiring the way his sweat was glistening off his skin. I was as tired as he was, so I crawled into bed and fell asleep with one last thought.

'_This was only going to get better.'_

**A/N: I hope this makes up for the short length of the last chapter. This chapter was a little kinkier than I thought it would turn out to be. I hope adding Lust into the situation won't anger any of my fans.**

**Please review, I love hearing your opinions and criticisms.**


	8. Freedom

**A/N: This is the longest gap between updates I've ever had. Sorry for the long wait.**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill**

I woke up with Wrath in my arms in my bed. My head was all fuzzy like I had just taken a sleeping pill. Last night came rushing back to me in a blinding fury. The memory of the feeling from last night made me shiver all over. I tried to wake up fully when I heard someone yell from outside; and they were getting closer.

"ENVY!!!!" Dante yelled as she ran into my room, catching me completely by surprise. "Is what Greed told me true? Are you sleeping with both Lust and Wrath?" She didn't seem happy in the least. I was always the rebellious one so I wouldn't take this from her.

"So what if I am you old bat." I said mockingly. This seemed to just upset her even more.

"I don't mind if you have relations, but when it interferes with your assignments is when I must lay down the law." She said all high-and-mighty-like. "You've missed several assignments these last few days and don't think that I haven't noticed, Envy. Now here are your options: 1) stop sleeping with Wrath or 2) get out of this mansion." The thought of being without Wrath pained me. I tried to imagine my life without Wrath in it and I just couldn't. Wrath was my everything now. If I was forced to be away from him then I'd rather die.

"FINE!!!" I yelled, probably louder than I needed to. "I'm out of this shithole." I glanced back at my bed and saw that Wrath sat up and looked at us wide-eyed. It warmed my heart (yeah, I didn't know I had one either) when he smiled at me with those big eyes. I looked back at Dante and she was just as wide-eyed, though not for the same reason, mind you. "Come on, Wrath. We're leaving." I commanded without turning to him. I heard him scurry after me as we went out the door. Dante was speechless as we both passed her and down through the hall, down the stairs and out the door. Wrath was one my heels the entire way out.

-

It didn't take us that long to get settled in. I got us a small house on the outskirts of Central. Not another house for at least a half mile. We had the ultimate privacy for whatever games I thought up for us; and Wrath enjoyed every bit of it. Of course the first thing that I got for this house was a big bed. I still kind of miss my bed from the mansion, but not enough to go back to Dante.

I woke up one day about 3 months after we left the mansion to the sound of Wrath's ragged breathing off on the other side of the bed. I sat up slowly and reached out my hand and rested it on his shoulder to get his attention.

"What's the matter, my pet?" I said calmly. His head whipped around in surprise.

"Nothing, master." I knew he was hiding something from me, and that was a no-no. I felt a smirk pull the edges of my lips.

"Now you know the consequences for lying or hiding something from me don't you, Wrath?" I said menacingly. I could tell from his face that he knew he was in trouble. Without saying anything else, I yanked the covers away from him to see what he was doing. I leaned over his small form to see what was there and was welcomed with the sight of Wrath's pre-cum soaked cock. Now I knew why he was breathing so irregularly. "You know what this means don't you, my pet?" I saw all the colour (or at least what colour there was) drain from his face.

In an instant I was on his side of the bed and kneeling on the floor in front of him. I pulled him into sitting position and separated his legs. I heard a moan escape his lips as I leaned to his cock to where I was just a few centimeters away from it. I could tell he could feel my breathing on it.

I lean forward just a tiny bit more a stick out my tongue and just very slightly lick the entire underside of his length. I could tell he was already further along than normal because of his little 'solo' work. He would definitely regret starting without my permission.

I pull away slightly and just breathe on his length, receiving a long drawn out moan from my little pet. I smile at hearing that sweet music from his lips and lean forward again and wrap my lips around his tip, sucking slightly to get a good moan, or several, from Wrath.

I started to take more of him into my mouth until I started to feel him twitch aggressively. I immediately withdrew and stopped altogether. This after all was supposed to be his punishment.

As I stood, I saw a look of sadness and shock on his face. I smiled at this. Even with that face he was almost irresistible. I had to use every last bit of my self control to not take his cock back into my mouth right then.

"This was a punishment, Wrath." I said with force. "Now I have some things to do in Central and won't be back until late. If I find out that you got yourself off while I am gone I will tie you down for a week with no relief." I saw the terror show on his face. It's a good thing that he was pretty loyal to me, excluding this little incident this morning. "I'm glad we have an understanding." I morphed into a random civilian and headed out the door. This would be torture for both of us.

**A/N: Hope you look forward to more. Sorry I didn't have much yaoi in this one but you can expect a big lemon next chapter. After all I have to really make up the time I took off from this story.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, THEY KEEP ME WRITING**


	9. Surprise Visit

**A/N: I left you off with a big cliffy, so I hope this makes up for it.**

**Disclaimer: you know already**

I really did have some work to do in Central, so I wasn't just going around enjoying the sights and leaving Wrath alone to not masturbate. I was heading into Central to spy on the Fullmetal Pipsqueak a little. I haven't tormented him in a while and I don't want him thinking that I'm gone from his life.

When I got into the city, I hid in a deserted alley to morph into a military uniform. After the disguise I went into the capitol building and headed up the stairs to where I knew Fullmetal would be. I climbed the stairs and when I reached the top floor I saw a blonde ponytail going into a room and shut the door. I wanted to smirk but I didn't want to blow my cover.

I waited until nobody else was around then I went to the window, opened it, and morphed into a bird and flew over to the window that was at the room Fullmetal went into. Lucky me, the window was open so I flew in and morphed back to my sexy androgynous self. I glanced around and didn't see the shorty but I did hear someone in the shower.. Upon further inspection of the room, I saw that it was sort of a personal changing room. Probably like a locker room. My thought process was quickly disrupted however when I saw the pipsqueak exit from the shower.

I was a little stunned at how he looked. I don't know what happened to me since I last saw Fullmetal, but now as I look at him, I realize how toned his muscles are and how his skin glistens from the moisture of his shower. The way his hair clings to his neck and shoulders suddenly seems irresistible. I was so entranced that I didn't even hear him transmute his arm into a sword.

"What are you doing here, Envy?" he demanded. His tone shook me out of my trance enough for me to answer him. I had to put on my smirk before I answered him though.

"Just checking in on you pipsqueak." I said, loving his reaction.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE COULD RIDE A GRASSHOPPER LIKE A HORSE!!" he ranted at me. Another thing I notices was how cute and sexy he looked when he was angry.

I was in front of him faster than he could react. I had his arms locked in mine to where he couldn't move. I put my face within centimeters of his.

"I just wanted to tell you that things are different now. I left those bastards at Dante's and am on my own now." He seemed to be fighting whether to buy it or not. He looked even cuter when he was thinking. My impulses got the better of me this time. "That's not the only thing that's changed in me." I said right before I closed the distance between our faces and captured his lips with mine. Since I caught him by surprise, his mouth was already open so I took the opportunity and reached my tongue into his mouth.

I thought in a good sign when he didn't resist my kiss. What really surprised me was that he was massaging my tongue with his. I liked this side of the shorty. I reached my hand up into his still wet hair and ran my fingers through his golden locks. With my other hand I reached down and undid his towel, letting it fall to the ground. I now had the Fullmetal Alchemist naked in front of me while he was horny as hell. I broke away from the kiss and looked at him in the eye. His golden eyes were filled with want, need, and lust that just begged for me to continue. I could I refuse him.

I gave him a smirk and started to kneel in front of him. I saw his eyes grow the size of globes as realization came over him. I turned my attention to his erect cock dancing in front of my face. I leaned my face forward to where I was mere centimeters away from his arousal. The scent lingered in the air and teased my senses with flash after flash of pleasure through my mind. The scent was heavenly and I breathed it in welcomingly. I breathed out on his erection and listened to him moan in pleasure.

I reached my tongue out and licked the tip teasingly, and he reacted by resting his human hand in my hair and applying a scant bit of pressure. I didn't need any more encouragement. I started sucking on the head and running my tongue over it as well. Fullmetal applied a little more pressure to the back of my head. His erect cock tasted just as heavenly as it smelled. I could taste his own arousal mixed with the soap he used in the shower. A strange mixture of cleanliness and dirtiness in one sensual and delicious flavour that left me wanted only more and more of this alchemist.

I slowly started to take more of him into my waiting mouth. His moans were music to my ears. Each inch I took into my mouth was just more fresh flavour that I enjoyed. I even moaned into his cock because of how good it tasted.

I was so into the taste that I hardly heard say something.

"…cumming!" was all I heard before I felt a torrent of cum coat my mouth and down my throat. I could never have imagined the taste before now. It had the perfect combination of sweet and bitter tastes that left me wanting more. I wanted to be able to drink this every day. It was like a drug.

I swallowed every bit of his sweet cum and slowly pulled his cock out of my mouth and looked up at him. He was still in the afterglow of his orgasm. It made him look so cute and sexy. Only then did I realize my erection and the need that came with it. My need won over my want to just look at the alchemist.

"My turn now, Fullmetal." I said, though I didn't use any forceful tones like I usually did with him. He seemed to know what I was talking about and obeyed without resistance. He kneeled down on all fours and faced away from me. I morphed my skort away, revealing my erect cock twitching from exposure to the outside air, and lined up with his opening. I prodded a little and found that the water from his shower and the sweat he built up from my blowjob had him lubed fairly well.

With my hands on his hips, I slowly pushed my erection into his waiting opening, both of us releasing a long, drawn-out moan. The feeling of his body tightening around my cock felt out of this world. With this kind of pressure I knew I wouldn't last long. Once I pushed my entire length in I let out a gasp, and heard Fullmetal do the same. I reached my hands further down his hips and felt that he was rock hard again.

I slowly pulled out of him until just the tip was in, then I rammed my cock back into him as hard as I could. I must have hit his prostate because he bucked hard. I continued this over and over again while pumping his cock with my hands in rhythm to my thrusts. I continually hit his prostate and he continued to moan loudly.

After a few minutes I couldn't stand it and thrust my full length into him and released my seed, coating the inside of him with my white cum. He also reached his peak and released his load into my hand, coating it thoroughly. His legs gave out and so did mine. I fell on him and we lie there for what seemed like eternity in the afterglow. After I regained my senses, I saw my cum-coated hand and raised it to his mouth.

"Clean it." I commanded. He obeyed loyally and licked his own cum off my hand and swallowed it all. "Good boy." I pulled my cock out and stood up. As I morphed my skort back on I gave him one last warning. "Don't think this was a onetime thing, Fullmetal. I'll be back for more. You know, you are a good fuck when you get into it. Ta ta Pipsqueak." And I morphed into a bird and flew out the window, leaving Fullmetal tired and cum-covered.

I wanted to kill some time and build my arousal up before I went to Wrath again, so I hid in an alley to morph into a citezen and killed the rest of the day looking through the erotica book stores in Central.

Wrath was going to have a good fuck from me when I get back.

**A/N: I hope you don't mind me adding Ed into the mix. I know how you really didn't like me adding in Lust, but I hope you don't hate Ed being in this.**

**Please Review**


	10. Rewards

**I'm sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I just haven't felt like writing and if I tried writing when I didn't feel like writing it would be crap. Anyway here it is. Chapter 10**

I walked up to the house and opened the door to find Wrath sitting on the bed with the same raging erection that I left him with. I could see the frustration on his face from him having to restrain himself from jerking off but it looked as though he obeyed my order.

"Hello, pet." I called to him. He immediately looked up with joy as I walked into the room and towards him.

"Master, I'm so glad you're back. I haven't been masturbating. Do I get my reward now?" he asked with a child's hope in his eyes.

"Yes, you do." was all I said while I led him to the bed. It seemed he had to use every last piece of self-control from attacking me there.

Finally we reached the bed and I lay him down towards the headboard while I paid attention to his nether regions. I lay face down on the bed with my head right in front of his raging erection. I trace my finger slowly up and down his length. I felt Wrath tense underneath his delicate teasings. I chuckled at how much Wrath seemed to be wanting this more than anything else right now. I breathed lightly on his erection and he tensed up even more and even let out a whimper. I smiled at him.

I finally reached my tongue out and licked his erection as I had with my finger a moment ago. He seemed to already be on the edge and trying with all his might be holding on and not wanting to cum just yet. But I had waited too long for this to let him hold it. I wanted his cum now. All of a sudden I took his entire length deep into my mouth and started sucking like there was no tomorrow.

This was too much for him and he let go a torrent of cum that coated my mouth and throat in its deliciously white flavour. I drank all of it and moaned to myself when he finished. He had to have let out enough to fill a coke bottle, which made me imagine what if I got him to cum into bottles and kept them for my own drink. I would think more about it later, because for now my focusing was Wrath again.

Wrath, in the afterglow, had tried moving to where he could get to my own raging hard-on. I let him move closer and pull away my skort and pulled out my 7 ½ inches and tried to take it all into his mouth, but I could see he was still a little inexperienced in this.

"Slow down and take your time. I'm not going anywhere." I said soothingly. He then slowed down and tried to mimic what I had done to him. He reached out his tongue and licked from tip to base. He learned fast. I could have blown my load right there, but I wanted him to get a little more practice before the grand finale.

To encourage him that he was doing a good job, I snuck my hand to his entrance and stuck a finger in. His reaction was almost violent, he bucked hard then he relaxed and moaned loudly. Good thing we were in an isolated cabin. If we had next door neighbors, they would definitely be able to hear that.

I pulled my finger out and placed it in front of his face.

"Lube it up." was all I had to say. He took my fingers into his mouth and sucked them til they felt like he would suck them off. Once they were lubed enough, I pulled them out from his mouth and started thrusting them in and out of his entrance.

He continued to moan while I did this. I then got up and crawled to his entrance. I saw his eyes go wide with both surprise and desire when it dawned on him what I was going to do. I positioned myself and his entrance and thrust forward deep into him. Both he and I let out loud moans. I just stayed deep into him for a moment or two to let him get used to the feeling again.

I started to slowly pull out until just the tip was in. I could feel Wrath shiver with the feeling of being fucked. I then slammed back into him as hard as I could without seriously hurting him. He let out a groan that was coated in pleasure.

I kept building up speed. Pulling out and thrusting in him. He was so tight and hot while wrapped around my length. I reached around him and found that he was hard again. I started pumping him in rhythm of my thrusts. He started to moan in rhythm to the pumps and thrusts, so I knew he was close to the edge. All he needed was the final push.

"I'm gonna cum, master." I heard him whimper.

" I am, too." I said back. I started to pick up the tempo a little bit more. I was so close that it was driving me insane.

I finally thrusted into Wrath deeper than I ever had and released my load with a loud moan. Wrath moaned as well and released his load into my hand.

We both fell to the bed and just sat in the afterglow. I pulled up my hand as saw that is was coated in his seed. The smell was strong and delicious. I pulled my hand toward my mouth and licked it clean. It tasted just as good as it had earlier. I finally pulled out of Wrath and saw that he was sleeping peacefully. He needed it. I got out of bed and morphed on some clothes and went to walk outside for awhile.

I opened the front door and standing there was Lust.

"Found you."

**Yes, I know this is a big cliffhanger, but I promise it will pay off later. (at least I think, cuz I don't plan the plots ahead of time)**

**Please review. And I hope this chapter makes up for the long time I was away.**


	11. Return

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I just have been really busy. There's been a lot of stuff happening in my life lately that I had to take care of. Anywho…. Heres chapter 11.**

"Why the fuck are you here, Lust?" I said, making sure that the hatred is easy to hear in my voice.

"Now now little Envy, I searched long and hard for you and this is how you greet me?" she said in that breathy voice of hers. I just stared at her with hate, waiting for her to answer my question. "Dante sent me." She groaned, tired of putting up the mystery act. "She wants you to come back and willing to reward you if you do. Things haven't gone so well since you left."

"Tell her she can take that offer and shove it up her ass. I don't want anything to do with that bitch." I was furious. My rage from when I left slowly rising back up in me. I slammed the door in Lust's face but she grabbed the door before it closed all the way.

"But you haven't heard her reward yet." She had a smirk on, which meant she knew that it was something I would really like. "It's something you would love." I didn't want to listen to her, but she wouldn't stop unless I heard what the offer was.

"Fine." I said and walk back towards the couch, Lust following in and closing the door behind her. I sat down on the couch and looked up at Lust with a look of mixed annoyance and anticipation. "What's her offer?"

"We have some information that you have a certain soft spot for a certain blond headed pipsqueak." Her smirk got more obvious and knew it was what I wanted.

"And so what if I do?" she had my full attention now. I'm wondering how the hell she knew that, but I also knew that Dante's group knows how to get information no matter how much you wanted to keep it secret.

"What would you say to having this certain pipsqueak all to yourself all the time?" Now her whole face was a big smirk. She knew she had me, but I wanted to at least try to put up a fight.

"Damn you." Was all I could say. She had me. That offer was just too tempting for my overdriven sex drive. And the image of a threesome with Wrath and Ed was getting me really horny right there.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said. I could hear the contentment in her voice.

"But I'm gonna come back with some of my own conditions" I say defiantly, because I wasn't going to be her puppet again. "I don't want to be the only one doing missions. I want them spread out over all of us."

"We'll see when we go see Dante again. That's all I can promise." She said, the smirk still firmly planted on her smug face. "We should leave as soon as we can so go and wake up the little Wrath." I then get up off the couch and head to the bedroom where Wrath was still sleeping. Dried cum and sweat still covering his body. I wake him up and explain the situation to him. He's not too happy about it but I told him that things would be different. He's still unhappy about it but he's not going to go against it. He'd do anything as long as I say for him to.

Since we didn't really have anything, we didn't have to pack anything up and were ready to go as soon as Wrath was cleaned up. It didn't take any time at all for us to get back to Dante's mansion.

"So you took me up on my offer." Dante says with a very Lust-esque smirk on her face.

"I came back, now where is your end of the deal?"

"He's in your room. Enjoy" I head up to my room while Lust tells Dante about my conditions.

With Wrath right behind me I head straight to my old room. I get to the door and I think I can hear something inside. I open the door and see that Dante wasn't lying about her end of the bargain.

Laying completely naked and tied up on my bed is the Fullmetal Pipsqueak.

**A/N: I know this could've been longer but I wanted the lemon to be next chapter. I will do my best to write more to this story but I can't make any promises.**

**Review please**


	12. Indulgence

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. My computer crashed and I've had to use another computer. So here is the highly anticipated lemon chapter with Envy, Wrath, and Edward. :)**

The Fullmetal Pipsqueak was just lying in front of me. Blind-folded and naked. I don't think he heard us come in. I closed the door behind Wrath and me and the sound must have alerted him that someone came into the room because he started struggling against the ropes that held him to the bed.

"Who's there?" Fullmetal said. He sounded almost hysterical, like he was trying to sound tough despite knowing what was most likely going to happen to him. Just how I like 'em.

"Well well well. Looks like Dante wasn't bluffing about her end of the bargain." I said with a smirk. I looked down at Wrath and saw him eyeing Edward like a horny teenager seeing a naked girl for the first time. It made me glad to see Wrath with that look on his face.

"Envy?" the pipsqueak said in a high pitch, his voice hysterical now in panic. "What bargain are you talking about? Where am I?"

"You'll find out soon enough Fullmetal." I loved seeing him in hysterics. It made me just that much more excited when I finally get what I want from him. Wrath seemed to be even more anxious that I was about what was about to happen. I saw that his mouth was hanging open and his shorts were showing off his young, but still good sized, cock that was growing at the sight of the alchemist sweating and struggling. I thought I would give him a treat for being so good lately. "You can go ahead Wrath. Get him warmed up for us. You're pants seem like they're about to rip." He looked up at me when I said that and you'd think that Christmas had come early for him.

"Get me warmed up for what?" Edward almost screamed hysterically. I didn't answer. I just watched as Wrath started walking towards the end of the bed where Edward's feet were and climb up in between his legs.

Edward was shaking now more that he had since I came into the room. Wrath reached out and softly rubbed Edward's thighs and worked his hand slowly up to his groin. When Wrath's hand touched Edward's skin, Ed twitched violently, but he actually started resisting less and less and calmed down as Wrath's hand approached his growing cock.

By the time Wrath's hand touched Ed's cock, it was almost at full erection. I even heard Ed moan a little as Wrath wrapped his hand around Ed's cock and start to slowly stroke it. Wrath leaned his head forward and had his mouth just an inch from Ed's raging cock now.

Edward was moaning constantly now. While I listened to his moaning I could feel my out arousal growing and my own cock was started to tent my skort. I would step in when Wrath really got Ed fired up and begging for real release.

Wrath then looked at me for permission while his mouth was just drooling to taste the massive cock that was in front of him. I nodded, telling him that it was ok. He turned his eyes back to the raging erection and reached out his tongue and licked the tip, letting his tongue linger on the tip to really get a taste. His face showed his satisfaction at finally getting to taste a new cock.

Edward convulsed as violently as he could with the ropes binding him. He let out a silent scream that I knew was from pleasure. I know from expirience what Edward sounds like when he's in ecstasy. That sound only increased the blood flow to my raging hard on.

Now I saw Wrath kiss the tip of Ed's cock. He then moved his mouth down the shaft, kissing it along the way, and reached out his tongue, it was wet and glistening from saliva, and started licking all the way from the base of Fullmetal's cock to the head slowly, causing Ed to convulse even more from the shear pleasure of it. When Wrath finished licking from base to the tip, he slowly started to take the head of Edward's cock into his mouth. Edward just moaned loudly and started to buck his hips slightly, just enough to shove a little of his cock a little further into Wrath's mouth.

By this time I had already morphed my clothes off and was standing and watching Wrath suck off Edward. My own hard cock was in my hand and I was stroking myself slowly, enjoying the beautiful sight before me.

Wrath was taking even more of Edward's throbbing cock into his mouth. He had more than half of it in his mouth and was starting to bob his head up and down on Ed's beautiful organ, leaving it coated in his saliva. The sounds and smells of cock and sex now filled the room. They were making me hornier than I have ever been.

I was stroking my hard cock fast and hard now. Wrath was sucking Edward feverishly and Edward was moaning out into the room in pleasure and I'm sure he wouldn't have noticed if the world ended.

Wrath then, in one giant bob of his head, Wrath took all of Edward's 8 inches into his throat. I even saw the bulge in his neck where Ed's cock was. Wrath just stayed there, reveling in the feeling of consuming a cock all the way to the hilt. I saw Wrath's eyes roll into the back of his head in pleasure. His cock was twitching from his pants. Edward was struggling more violently then ever.

I found out why in the moments that followed. Edward screamed to the room. I knew that scream. It was the scream of final release. I watched as Wrath's eyes widened as he felt Edward's hot, thick, creamy cum explode into his throat and down directly to his stomach. But even as some went directly to Wrath's stomach, Edward's cum filled Wrath's throat and mouth. I watched thick white cum started seeping out of the corners of Wrath's mouth and even some started leaking out of his nose.

Wrath stayed where he was until the torrent of Edward's cum stopped. After the last drop was milked from Ed's cock and his rock hard erection started to soften, Wrath slowly pulled his mouth off of Edward's organ with a look of satisfaction clearly on his face. I looked at his pants and saw that his own load of cum was leaking from the bottom of his shorts.

I hadn't shot my own load because I wanted to save it for Edwards warm hole that I missed.

"Alright Wrath, now its my turn." My hard cock was waiting for a hot hole and it would have what it wanted.

* * *

Whether Edward wanted it or not.

**I really hate to stop here, but its late here and I wanted to at least get a little bit of a lemon written and uploaded. I hope this chapter lived up to your hopes.**

**Please review, they're the main reason I keep writing**


End file.
